Will You Still Love Me tomorrow?
by Forgetful Love
Summary: She needed a new memory he was willing to give it to her and she was willing to help him let go. Set after the episode "Death Defying"


**This has Rube/George romance. Don't like? Leave now. I aslo recommend listening to the song "Will you still love me tomorrow" the version by Sweet talk radio, while reading this. It sets the mood. I hope you like it. **

**This is set after the ending of the episode called Death Defying. **

George stood in front of his apartment door. She knew he was home now, she had been standing outside his apartment building when he pulled up, though she did not know where he had been. There was still a small buzz in her system from all the drinking she did earlier in the night. She was just there to talk and for some reason she wanted to tell him her secrets. Perhaps there was a fog still clouding her brain and thus it hindered her judgment. With a heavy hand she knocked on the door lightly. About a minute later he opened the door, clad in a white t-shirt and black pajama pants. He sighed heavily when he saw who it was and rubbed his brow, something he only did when he was past irritation. "I am really not in the mood for visitors peanut..."

The sting of yet another man's rejection really hurt her. It was as if flood gates had been opened inside her and all the sadness and self-hatred came rushing out of her. She began to cry, as she turned away from his door and started for the elevator. He did not want to speak to her and she did not want to be a burden to him. She would just go home and lay on the couch, she could not sleep in her bed...where it had happened. She was still reminded of the rejection and how much it hurt. Normally, she would not have let Rube see her cry. She would have acted defensively. But in that moment she could not do it. She no longer had the strength that day to keep up her sarcastic, angry facade.

"George...wait." She heard him call. She turned around to see him standing outside his door. His arms were open, inviting her to a hug. Without thinking, she ran back to him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his hard chest, her wet cheeks making his shirt wet. He gently embraced her and kissed her on the head. He moved her into his apartment and closed the door behind him . He gently pried himself away from her and looked at her. "What happened sweetheart?" he asked as he set her down in an armchair and then sat across from her in the chair at his desk.

George brushed her tears away with her hand, but they kept falling, she could not make them stop. Then it all came out of her, She told him of Trip and how she lost her virginity to him and how he had left and hadn't called or made any effort to see her, She told him of how her heart hurt and she felt as if she could not breath. How she hated herself because she probably did something wrong and did not know it because she had no experience in the way of sex. She then apologized, because she realized that she had only been talking about herself and she could see that something was wrong with him too. He had also had a hard day, perhaps harder than hers. "Now its your turn. What happened?"

He looked away from her and pursed his lips. "Its not important, old history."

"Don't give me that deflective shit Rube. Something happened today, what was it? I poured my guts to you, its only fair to you that you do the same for yourself."

Rube sighed heavily and finally looked at her. There was something about her, perhaps it was just the mood he was in, but he could not tell her no. So he told her, he told her about going to find his wife and daughter's death and birth certificates. How he found the wanted flier for himself. How he regretted ever robbing that bank, that later turned into a shoot out with the law and how it had killed him. How he never got to see his little girl grow up, or tell his wife he loved her one last time. The pent up anger, sadness, self-hatred seemed to bubble up out of him and soon he was sobbing and mourning a life that was no more. A life that he could never have back to fix his mistakes.

George stood from her chair and went to the sobbing man. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while leaning over his shoulder to press a comforting kiss to his cheek. A strong hand came up and grasped one of the hands wrapped around his neck. He was thankful she was there. She did not know what possessed her to do what she did next, but she tipped his head back too look at her. Chastely she kissed him on the lips.

Rube looked at her, her virginity may have been taken, but he could still see the innocence there in her brown eyes. "You should go now peanut. I don't want to take advantage of you, it would not be fair to you."

She smiled softly down at him. "I kissed you. You will not be taking advantage of me. I need this as much as you do. I need a different experience than the one I experienced last night. I need a new memory. I trust you Rube, I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

She came around to stand in front of him. She took his hands into hers and pulled him up. He looked down at her. It was as if she had grown older over night. She still looked like an eighteen year old girl, but her eyes held a different age. His hand came up and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and then it moved to cup her cheek. She pressed her cheek into his hand, loving the feeling his warm touch invoked in her. His thumb moved across her skin, removing the last of wet streaks her tears had left behind. "Okay." he said.

She looked up into his eyes. "Will you still love me tomorrow?" she asked, her voice small and unlike herself.

"Always," Was his reply.

And with the passion of a man and not the boy she slept with the night before. He made love to her. Creating a new memory for her and releasing old memories for him. The difference between Trip and himself? He would never let her go.


End file.
